Homeowners and managers of apartments, commercial buildings, and other structures, often position electrical devices, such as floor lamps or electrical appliances, in the middle of a room. However, most electrical outlets are typically mounted in the walls of the room. As a result, electrical cords are routed across the floor in order to provide line current to the device. Unfortunately, the electrical cords are unsightly and create a tripping hazard. Although some manufacturers offer some devices for providing electrical service in the floor of a room, the devices are typically not easy to install and require a substantial amount of installation time.
Accordingly, what is needed is a device for providing electrical service in the floor of a room. Such a device should minimize the time and effort required to provide a convenient floor receptacle for the plug-in of electrical cords.